Losing Memories
by Athletiger
Summary: Percy was whisked away from his family and friends the winter after the Titan War. But what happened during those six months Percy was missing?


**I give credit to my excellent beta, Constellapeia, for editing my story to what it is now. Read her stories too; it's really good. Anyways, back to my story; enjoy!**

* * *

Hera came to Percy in a dream. Since she was the goddess of the family, she felt sad that she had to break the familiar relationships, but she did what she needed to do. In Percy's mind, the dream coalesced into the Little Tiber, the river that demigods had to cross in order to reach Camp Jupiter. As Hera took shape in the river, she saw Percy, standing on the bank with his sword out and looking confused.

"Where am I?" Percy asked, confusion across his face as he blinked blankly around, drawing the scenery in.

The goddess answered, "You are where you're going to be within six months."

Percy just scrunched his eyes as he tried to interpret Hera's words. However, she continued on without a moment's pause, not giving Percy a chance to ask questions. "The oldest is coming to rise again. All must unite or else all will fall. You are the beacon of the Greek camp. In the same way, you will also be the beacon in the other camp."

"How must I do that?" Percy questioned, fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"The time will come for you to lead all demigods, like the time in the Titan war, but now is not the time for you to know. You will be replaced at Camp Half-Blood temporarily by another leader..." Hera flickered in front of his eyes before vanishing.

Percy shouted frantically, "Hera? Come back! You haven't answered my questions!" In response, the dream dissolved, replaced by every event of his life, moment by moment. Percy in his sleeping state could feel that he was not in New York, as the air felt warmer. The queen of the gods was not letting him wake up to see where he was; he was stuck between the light and darkness, watching every moment of his life flash before his eyes, only to disappear, forgotten, in the dark recess of his mind.

Percy felt like he was in a cinema, as if his earliest memories were playing on a huge screen. So many memories flashed by, memories like when he was a toddler, innocent and naive, happy just to see his mother at his side every day. Then she sent him away to daycare, and he vaguely remembered his mom telling the nanny to have the young boy in her sight at all times. So, it was a mistake that the babysitter put him down in a crib where a snake had crawled into. Percy knew at that time that he was too young to understand that snakes were not to be played with, and so his mom found him playing with a strangled snake when she came to pick him up.

The next image on the screen was a grotesquely enlarged HD image of Gabe Ugliano. Gabe was nice the first two seconds before he showed his true colors to Sally and Percy. He gambled and drank all the family's savings away. And like a pig, he rarely ever showered, so he always smelled full of alcohol. Percy later understood why Sally allowed Gabe in her small apartment: to protect him from the coming onslaught of monsters.

Then Percy went to school, but he was kicked out every year for his demigod accidents. One prominent memory was the year he went to camp. The demigod got in trouble with his math teacher, Ms. Dodds, who turned out to be the Fury, Alecto. One field trip to see the Greek gods, Percy accidentally lost control of his unknown powers, sending a kleptomaniac girl into a fountain. Mr. Brunner somehow managed to save Percy from Alecto's coming attack with a bronze sword, Riptide. As soon as he sliced his math teacher to dust, the class was put under the Mist; only Percy and Grover were not affected by the illusion. When school ended, long story short, he went to Camp Half-Blood, just to find out that he was blamed for stealing Zeus' Lightning Bolt, losing his mother while racing time to get to camp. He took up a quest with Grover and Annabeth to find the culprit, which turned out to be Annabeth's friend Luke. Percy fought the god of war, Ares, to retrieve the Bolt back, as well as Hades' Helm of darkness. The returning of the Helm brought back his mother, and the trio became life-long friends.

Percy just slowly watched his memories float by during his dreaming state. He felt peaceful, as if he were not about to wake up and not able to fall into a deep sleep. He could kind of tell when it was light and when it was dark, but he couldn't move himself. He was ticked at Hera for putting him in this state, but she wouldn't appear face to face.

First year at camp passed, then the second. Thalia's tree was dying, and Clarisse was assigned to get the Golden Fleece to revive her, and therefore protect the camp boundaries. Annabeth, wanting to help her friend, as well as find the missing Grover, sneaked out of camp, with him helping her through water transportation. Tyson helped out too. Finally, receiving the fleece from the Cyclops Polyhemus, the fleece not only revived the tree, but returned Thalia to her human form.

The winter of the second year at camp memories flew: Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia needed to get two of Hades' children from a military school. They do so successfully, but they lose Annabeth and later Artemis, only to find out that they are holding Atlas' world, with Luke planning the betrayal. Percy, Artemis' lieutenant Zoe, Grover, Bianca, and Thalia, rushes to save their two comrades. They defeat Atlas, but Zoe dies and turns into a constellation. Thalia was chosen to become the new lieutenant of the Hunters. These memories then disappeared to the back of his brain, nearly impossible to retrieve it by himself.

The battle at the Labyrinth came and went. Percy remembered that many days flew by during his time in the maze, fighting the Telekhines, nearly dying but being saved by Calypso. He left her island by raft and came back just in time to see his funeral. Kronos' army, through the labyrinth, broke into camp, but was pushed back through the efforts of the demigod campers. Deadalus' maze collapsed when he was ready to take punishment in the Underworld, but gives his little half-sister Annabeth his unfinished works.

Finally, Percy's sixteenth year. Just a few months before, Percy was thrown into a battle with Kronos' and his team of Titans. He lost his best friend Charles Beckendorf when they blew Luke's Andromeda. Then Percy decided to take Achilles' curse and bathed in the river Styx. Most of the demigods retreated to Mount Olympus, just barely stopping Kronos from blasting the Throne of the Gods and protecting the Gods' dignity. The camp defeated him in a close battle; the demigods and their parents were triumphant. Finally, the summer was over, and school started. Annabeth stayed close to Percy and Mount Olympus, and the two hung out together every moment they could spare. Finally winter break came and the two close friends went back to camp.

Six months had passed, Percy's memories gone. Only three thoughts flashed through his mind when he woke up. My name is Percy. Where am I and why did I wake up out in the open? He jumped up, confused, but a nostalgic feeling swept over him. He looked back down and whispered, "Annabeth." A long pause of hard pondering followed but nothing came to mind. Finally, having no clue about the person, he turned around and waited.

* * *

**Please Review! Each review really helps me to become a better writer ^.^ And second thing...I should have probably mentioned this earlier, but this is only a one-shot. However, if you would like me to add more to "Losing Memories", please let me know which character you would me to write about.**


End file.
